ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Confronted Mehmed
Vlad ride off to meet the sultan, Mehmed the 2nd, into his territory. As they arrive close to the camp, the gang hid and let Vlad enter the camp first. Talwyn decided to join him, but Kiva stopped her, due to her wisdom. Kiva: I think you should leave this to Vlad, Talwyn. Talwyn: I know... Reia: It's best that I should go. Talwyn: What if this is a trap? Kiva: Well, I don't think it will be. Reia: She's right. They're gathering their forces right now. I'll talk to the trio personally. Kiva, think you can eavesdrop the conversation? Kiva: Sure. Reia: Above all else, sis, stay out of sight. Ratchet: Why would you hide Kiva at a time like this? Reia: If they find out that Kiva is with me, then that'll make her a target. Kiva: Yeah. She just wanted to make sure of my safety. Genis: Oh... I get it. Raine: It's nice that you are protecting her. Reia: Actually, we are protecting each other for better or worse. Kiva: Yeah, that sums it up firmly. What's the plan? Reia: Based on the data-point I found, there should a data-disk containing the complete copy of Queen Vixion's battle plan. It's kept hidden within that camp. X-23: That's where I come in, right? Reia: Actually, it takes two spies. Laura, sneak in and find the data-disk without being spotted. Kiva, you record the conversation between me and the Shadowling Trio. Everyone, wait here until I get both Laura and Kiva the signal. Kiva: Totally. - Reia and Vlad went into the tent first, keeping both distracted. Kiva went next and record the conversation on her com-link while Laura quietly sneaks in and steals the data-disk from the treasure tent. X-23: Well.. This could be our only chance to end this dark malice permanently. - Meanwhile, Reia gets her conversation started to give X-23 enough time. Shadow Moon: Well, well.. You made it after all. Reia: I held my end of the bargain. Pixie Dark: Somehow, I knew you would. I assume Sonja is here too? Reia: She's out of reach from the both of us. Shadow Moon: I know Vlad was asked for one thousand boys. Where are they? Reia: Why not take Vlad? He can clearly hold up to his own. Pixie Dark: Up to the strength of a hundred men.. Not good enough! Reia: Tell me something. I know Sonja is a powerful warrior, but why does Queen Vixion want her back? Shadow Moon: You clearly saw the Shadowling Six in Middle-Earth, do you not? Pixie Dark: Sigma's virus boost their powers to the max, and yet they all have been restored because of you. Shadow Moon: With the virus gone, we have to find a new power source to boost the dark powers of a Shadowling. Reia: I'm not letting you taking her again. Pixie Dark: A lot of resistance from you, I'll give you that. But that'll never be enough to stop this ambush. Shadow Moon: Don't you see, Saiyan? History will repeat itself on Sonja once she is ours forever. Your plans of witchcraft won't work on us this time. Reia: I see. Good day to you. - Reia and Vlad walked away from the tent, just enough time for Kiva and X-23 to go back to the gang. Reia: Did you have the information? X-23: The data-disk is safe. Kiva: And we got the info from the trio. We got'em. Reia: Let's get away from here. - The gang ran away from the camp and listen in to Kiva's recording of the conversation. Ratchet: From the sound of it, the Sigma virus is like a barrier to the soul. Kiva: Yeah, we all saw to that. Luckily we got the Soul Stone to restore Sonja and her group. Raine: That is true. However, it seems they are looking for a new barrier this time. Genis: Hang on... If the virus makes her look like a machine, then the vampire powers would-- Raine: Turn her into a very first Shadowling Vampire. I fear if we don't transfer the powers to someone, Sonja would be lost. Kiva: That's awful... Reia: I won't let them win..! Sofia: Neither will I. Raine: There is a way to fix all of this. Jake: How's that? Raine: Broken Tooth Mountain. Kiva: Oh! Vlad went there before, has he? Reia: Yes, that's because he was searching for truth. If he can harness the power of a vampire, not only that we'll get the giant jump on the trio, but history will be back on track. Kiva: Awesome! - Suddenly, a roar of rage was heard from the camp. Ratchet: Oh no... Laura, are you sure you take that data-disk quietly? X-23: Yes, I did. They didn't noticed I was there. Reia: Wait a minute... Something isn't right. - Suddenly, a giant Heartless, known as Behemoth, appeared before them. Ratchet: I didn't know the trio had back-up! Kiva: Leave this to me, everyone. Clank: Hmm... I believe its horn on the head is the weak point. Kiva: Okay. I'll try that. Sofia: You think she can handle something this big? Reia: I have faith in her. - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and ran towards the Behemoth's back. She jumped on it and attacked its horn. She keeps on attacking it, until the monster is senseless for a few seconds. Kiva continued her attack, until the Heartless woke up and summoned lightning bolts above Reia and Talwyn's position. Kiva: Reia, Talwyn- Look out!! - While Reia dodged out of the way, Sofia took the hit when she shielded Talwyn. Seeing the hit, reminding her of losing Bluu a long time ago, Reia got mad extremely and launched towards the Heartless with a new ultimate attack. Reia: Dragon Fist!!! - Suddenly, a golden dragon bonded with Reia and, with one punch, pull through the Behemoth, destroying it. A heart flew up in the sky and Kiva was shocked when she sees Reia's true power. Reia: Sofia, are you okay? Sofia: Yeah, I'm alright. - Sofia moved away from Talwyn. Reia: She saved you, Tal. Talwyn: That's what sisters are for, right? Sofia: Yes. Looking after each other. Reia: Kiva? Kiva: Yeah? Reia: I'm sorry... That attack is brand new, so I shouldn't-- Kiva: It's okay, sis. What's the name of that move? Reia: It's called "Dragon Fist". I saw master Goku used it once. Kiva: Oh... Okay, I get it. Ratchet: Right then. They are still looking for the caves in Broken Tooth Mountain, so our best chance to let Vlad lead us there and follow him before they get there first. Reia: Wait. It's best to carry these. - Through a capsule, Reia opened her bag and picks out a cross to show them. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Vampires are supposed to be cursed into the Underworld. But with these, we can be protected. Ratchet: Is that easy? Reia: You might be surprised, captain. Before we sent for the mountain, we all need to protect ourselves. That means you too, sis. Kiva: Okay. - Reia handed out a few crosses to each member, including Kiva. Reia: Alright. We should be ready now. Kiva: Totally. And don't worry, I won't lose it. Reia: I know. Wait.. Is that Vlad up ahead? Ratchet: He walked slowly than I thought. - With no other choice, Vlad told his son to run and slain the four soldiers, meaning that the deal went completely wrong. Category:Scenes